Zvijezde
I Iako bijaše početak ljeta i napolju mirisala topla noć, penzionirani sudac Jugović sjedio u radnoj sobi. Pred njim stajalo mnogo naučnih revija i knjiga te na policama, stočićima i na samom podu svesci različite veličine i šare. Na zidovima sličice pravnika i filozofa, ali nigdje cvjetića ni liska, koji bi mu spomenuli da se poče razgarati ljeto. Već u desetoj godini stao se zadubljivati u knjige, a zatim, kao student pa sudac, u socijalne prilike i duše ljudske. Oženjen, bavio se mnogo i porodicom te mu nikada ne padalo na um da se obazre i po ostaloj Božjoj prirodi pa da vidi kako je beskrajno golema i lijepa. I ovog časa za njega ne postojala divotna večer, te je i okna pozatvarao da ne bi k njemu dopirala buka s ulice ni drugo, što bi ga moglo rastresti. Sjedi i sjedi pa niti što čita ni piše, već drži oveliku fotografiju i zamišljeno je promatra. A da se izba odveć ne grije, mjesto petrolejske lampe užegao lojane svjećice i kod treptavih plamečaka razglédao sliku: sebe, ženu, pet sinova i jedinicu kćer. Fotografija je čak iz onog doba kad mu djeca bijahu u nižim školama, i sada promatrao drage mu likove. Rano se oženio, te je već u pedeset i devetoj godini osamljen: žena mrtva, kći se udala, a sinovi namješteni kojekuda pa sami zarađuju hljeb. Samotuje prekopavajući uspomene i knjige, a izvan grada ne bi otišao ni po danu. Zato i govore da se je prerano toliko zgrbio i oćelavio, a posluga njegova tužila se da je često osoran i zagrižljiv. Te večeri Jugović se zamislio više nego drugda, jer je bila godišnjica ženine smrti. Njemu je vazda takav dan mnogo značio, pa jutrom zašao i u crkvu i pomolio se u nadi kako će time obveseliti dušu Olginu... Davno je povečerao, a sada jaku kavu srkuće i puši cigarete jednu za drugom. Ruka mu podrhtavala kao i plamečci lojanih svijeća, i pred njegovim očima vio se dim. No baš zato u njegovoj fantaziji ona lica pričinjala se živima, smiješe se i kao da mu nešto govore. Još davno je napisao podno slike: — Moja Plejada — nešto odmila, a nešto i radi toga što ih bijaše sedmoro, baš koliko se u Vlašićima prostim okom razabira zvjezdica. Pa i zato što su u njegovim očima sjali ljepotom, ali Plejade nebeske još nikad ne vide. Iz te fotografije virio i on s bujnom kosom i crnim brčićima, no jedva trenutak ustavi oči na sebi: prividi mu se kako je to drugi čovjek njemu nesličan i neznan. Dalje pogledom lijetaše s jednoga na drugo, a onda, kad su ti likovi, kroz treperenje svijeća i dima, počeli sve više oživljavati, dugo ustavljaše oči na svakome od njih. Najprvo se zagleda u ženu, koja je već tada imala šestoro poodrasle djece, a priviđala se djevojkom, što je tek prekoračila dvadesetu. I on je zvaše nadimkom, što joj ga mati dala: za njeg je ostala Titrica jer, od neke unutarnje radosti, treperilo u njoj. Pa i sad, na slici s onog obličja izbijalo veselje života, a najviše iz krupnih i živih očiju. Ne samo da je milo promatrao lica svojih zvjezdica, svoje Plejade, već kadikad poglédaše u kut, gdje davno objesi nešto ženina i dječjeg ruha. Ono ga na njih življe sjećalo te u njemu budilo nekada radost, a nekad sjetu. Tu je bila jedna široka kabanica Titričina, pa haljeci njegove kćeri Ljube i sinova gotovo istoga kroja i šare. No po veličini ne bi mogao lako prepoznati čija je koja kabanica, jer se njihova djeca rađala svake godine i u rastu bijahu gotovo jednaka. No čim bi zavirio u džepić nekog haljetka, znao bi kome pripada. U jednom bi našao mrvice kruha i sira, orahove ljuske i davno sasušene kore od naranača. To je haljetak najmlađega sina Iva »žderonje«. U džepovima Miodraga »skitalice« našlo bi se puceta svake vrste, novčić i kuglice za igru. Kad bi turio prste u haljetak Bogdana »momčeta«, napipao bi prašinu duhana, prosute žigice i zgužvane papiriće za cigarete, jer se rano zamomčio i stao pušiti. Džepovi Sretena »crkvenjaka« bijahu puni komada voštanih svjećica, zrnaca tamjana i kojekakih svetih ikonica, a haljetak najstarijega, Miloša, »slikara« nabubrio olovkama, bojama i kartonima za crtež. I u jedinom džepu Ljube »kućanice« bilo uvijek nešto: računi, s kojima bi se vraćala iz kupovine, molitvena brojanica pa latice sasušenog cvijeća. Tako bijaše nekad, a sada su ti džepovi valjda prazni, kao što je pusta i cijela kuća. A do tih odorica eno i jako široke, zimske kabanice, bez rukava i bez ijednoga džepa. Toga se ogrtača živo sjeća kao nijemog svjedoka Titričine ljubavi i dobrote. Još onda, kad bijaše sudac u Jablancu, zavoli kćerku obrazovana posjednika, a i on kao da je njojzi omilio, i svaki dan se družili. Bijaše priprosta i lijepa, a takovo joj bilo i ime: zvahu je Marija. Gleda Jugović i zelenkasti, široki ogrtač i sjeća se neke od mnogih večeri, koje su jedna drugoj sličile. Bijaše nekog dana među Božićima, kad je Marija sjedila kod njih i čavrljala. Minuo dan vedar i tih, pa je djevojčica imala na sebi laganu opravicu, pače i nekakav jesenski cvijetak u tamnoj kosi. No kad je napokon došlo vrijeme ispraćaja i otvorili kućna vrata, jako se začude: duhao je oštar zapadnjak noseći koso pahuljice snijega, a cijelo dvorište i vrt bjelasali u novom ruhu. Začas njegova žena otrči i brzo se vrati: donijela svoju zalenkastu i prostranu kabanicu da ih ogrne i od mećave zaštiti. Sluškinja je na vratima držala fenjer, iz koga sijaše nejako, žuto svjetlo, a on je prema slabašnom plamečku vidio kako oči i usta njegove žene od radosti titraju. Među njima dvoma i Olgom radosno lepršale snježne pahulje, a ženino lice smiješkom prosjalo. Tada je pomislio: — Da, prava je Titrica, a ljepšega imena za nju i nema! — Tada ih je redom izljubila, Mariju pa njega, no kao da joj ne bijaše dosta, prekrstila ih sve u praminjanju snijega i tankom fijuku vjetra na uglovima. Kuća Marijina bila u ravnici podalje od varoši, među voćnjacima i vrtovima. Putem je osjećao golemu radost, jedno radi ljubavi ženine, a zatim i radi one mile mu djevojčice što se, u laganoj odorici, čvrsto privila uza nj. Nisu govorili, već laganim koracima gazili mekani snijeg. Fenjeri na ulici bijahu rijetki i zamagljeni, a izvan varoši drveta s jedne i s druge strane kazivahu im put. I svuda oko njih tišina, osim kad bi jače pirnuo vjetar te, šumeći i njišući granama, obarao nakupljeni snijeg... A kad se u kasno doba vratio kući, našao je Olgu da već spava s dlanom ispod glave kao mlada žetelica među snopljem. I u snu bijaše prava Titrica, jer joj na usnicama i okolo očiju lepršao smiješak. Ona prostrana kabanica sjećala se i drugih večeri, ne samo zimskih već i ljetnih, a iz svake uspomene javljala se Olgina ljubav. Na tom ogrtaču, kad se pobacio, sjedila bi često s najmlađim djetetom i zabavljala ga, uvijek zadovoljna i beskrajno strpljiva. Taj stari komad njezine odore služio i za drugo: kad bi ljeti večerali u bašti, prostirala ispod njega da ne sjedne na vlažnu zemlju, a zimi, dok bi pisao, omatala mu noge... Jednom se Miodrag ožegao pokraj ognjišta, a materi se u rukama odmah našao taj isti ogrtač, kojim je dječačića omotala i ugasila vatru, no samo je prste opekla... A u toj istoj kabanici, kad bi se grudao s Marijom, donosila mu gotove kugle snijega pa se od srca smijala videći da je gruda njezina muža pogodila djevojku i rasprsla se na zatioku: — Udri, Danilo!... Još, još, još!... — Ne bijaše tako ni vesela ni mila s tuđom čeljadi: s onima što se uže nisu vezali s porodicom, vladala se gotovo neprijazno. Njezina kuća bila joj čitav svijet, a s dana u dan činilo se i Jugoviću da izvan porodice ništa drugo i ne postoji, a događajâ, osim onih u varoši i u novinama, ne zbiva se. Ali takovi bijahu i svi drugi što ih je poznavao ne samo u Jablancu, već za cijeloga svoga studentskog i sudačkog življenja. Jedino kadikad čudne i neuke protivne misli razbijale sklad i hladni mir, što ga je kroz dugi niz godina u sebi i oko sebe stvorio. Tako mu padalo na um pitanje zašto se je onda, kad mu se rodilo prvo dijete, oćutio mnogo starijim, a nekoliko iza ženine smrti, kao da je pomlađen?... Možda radi toga što se netko stara kako bi utišao veliku žalost, a tako isto da umanji osjećaj radosti. Iako mišljaše jedino o svojoj porodici i znancima, o pročitanim knjigama i licima iz sudbenih spisa, ipak mu se činio taj njegov svijet golemim, a on da mu je središte. Zato, može biti, i smatrao se da u to područje ne bi prodrlo ništa od onoga što bi umanjilo njegovu vlast u tome čvrsto ograđenom carstvu. Jugović još uvijek srkuće i puši misleći o svojoj Plejadi te kadikad pogleda u njihova odijela, a kadikad u sliku. Ipak mu bivalo sve neugodnije, jer mu se fantazija izmučila, a u nevelikoj sobi vruće i puno dima. No kad je otvorio prozor, sune mu u lice svjež i mirisan uzduh, pa osjeti kao da se prenuo iz teška sna. Srce mu se od pušenja i kave jače no ikad prije uznemirilo i sjeti se kako ga liječnik svjetovao da što više hoda po čistom uzduhu. U to kasno doba ulica pred njegovom kućom bila pusta i osvijetljena te kao da jedva čekaše hoće li njome odjeknuti koraci. Danilo Jugović trzne glavom i ramenima kao spremajući se na dug i mučan put. A izlazeći bilo mu kao djetetu što se rastaje od omiljele knjige pune krasnih slika. II Dolje, na popločanoj ulici, nije mirisalo povjetarce, niti je bilo svježe, kao što mišljaše gore u sobi. Ipak mu se noge, željne hoda, lako spružale, pa koračaše sve dalje i brže, najprije ulicom, a onda cestom što je vodila u polje. Noć bijaše dosta divna, iako bez mjesečine, pa se Danilo ohrabrio, a ne uspredne ni onda kad je na zavoju ceste, gotovo iznenada, k njemu doprla neobična buka. Sjetio se da je to vodopad rječice Pitve, što ga je nekad vidio izdaleka, ali mu nije čuo šuma u daljem žamoru. Nalijevo putu dizao se plosan breščić, koji je služio za pašnjak, i do njeg se crnila šuma. Nije se prevario očekujući s breščića i pogled na ovaj slap. Pitva se obarala s pećine, i na toj se uzvisini još bolje čuo šum, no silno komešanje vode vidjelo se kao nepomična bjelina slična snijegu. Sada se nije bojao videći i čujući kako priroda nije mrtva pustinja koja noćnoga putnika jedino straši. Pače zašao nekoliko i u veliki gaj da posluša kako vjetrić u njemu šumi, a i glasovi živih stvorova dopirali k njemu. Pjevalo je nekoliko slavuja, ćukala jejina, a podno breščića u lokvi kreketale žabe. Tik njega najviše žamorilo nekoliko trepetljika, što su i po noći iskrile tisućama svojih listova, s jedne strane tamnozelenih, a s druge sjajnih poput uglađena čelika. Svi ti glasovi stapahu se u jedno sa šumom dalekog vodopada, i Jugović se čudio kako i pored tako različnih zvukova nije bilo nesklada, baš kao što je osjećao samo jedan miris. To ne bijaše ni zadah vlažne šume, ni onaj s livada, pa ni divljih ruža koje se rascvale na okrajcima: tako miriše samo topla, ljetna noć. Čudio se i tome kako je mogao čamiti u sparnoj izbi te da je sva ova ljepota postojala bez njega. Htjede poslije duga niza ljetâ uživati što dulje ono čega se prije tuđio, pa legne u nisku travicu i pogleda u nebo. Učini mu se da prvi put vidje toliku nedostižnu ljepotu, i pritaji disanje kao strahujući da mu ne iščezne poput sna. I ono malo što nekad znadijaše o astronomiji, posve je zaboravio. Niti je znao kako zviježđa imenuju naučenjaci, ni kako narod. Sjećao se jedino da je Plejada hrpa od sedam lijepih zvjezdica pa ih stade na nebu tražiti, ali i poslije dugo vremena uzalud. No sada i nije vele mario da ih nađe kraj tolikog broja golemih zvijezda što su nad njim blistale. ... Eno jedne od najvećih što ih je mogao s toga mjesta dosegnuti okom. Regbi da se čas bliži, a čas dâlji, no vazda golema, lijepa, i po njezinu bijelom sjaju očito se vidjelo da je to pravo sunce, samo, valjda, od našega mnogo veće. Bog zna koliko se nevidljivih planeta oko njega vrti i kako se živi na njima?... Pa eno i crvenog sunca!... žućkastog!... pa onoga, što baca na modro!... Zelenog!... pa eno i blistavog, koje se trenutkom mijenja i sijeva kao gorostasni alem!... Pa eno još jednog... i još jednog!... isto takova, a onamo imade blagih kao svjetlo ivanjske krijesnice. Gleda Jugović, gleda, pa se ne može dosta načuditi onoj ljepoti... Sve gleda i poče sjećati se što je nekad učio o tome visokom i beskrajnom nebu... Pa koliko su velika i daleka ova sunca? Zemaljske su mjere nemoćne izreći one daljine, pa astronomi kažu: — Do te zvijezde ima toliko i toliko nebeskih metara ili toliko godina svjetla. — A preko cijelog neba iskrila Kumova slama ili Mliječni put i do njeg je još dalje... Gdjegdje bjelasale i Svemirske maglice i kažu da su to sve sama sunca ili da tamo nastaju novi svjetovi! Ove se daljine već ne dadu mjeriti ni godinama svjetla, a sve se to vrti i juri, brzinom munje, iz vječnosti u vječnost! — A ipak mora nešto biti još mnogo dalje i od Svemirskih maglica! — pomisli Jugović i zatvori oči. Nije mogao u ovaj časak dulje podnijeti svjetlila na nebu niti svoju misao... Odmah začuje i šum vodopada, ćukanje jejine i kreketanje žaba, no, začudo, glasovi noći ne bijahu mu sićušni prema beskrajnosti neba. Sve to činilo mu se važno i vječno, sve jedna cjelina, koja nema početka niti će ikada nestati, a, što je glavno, tu je ljepota bez mržnje, osvete, zavisti i laži. Zato učiniše mu se neznatne i smiješne sve dosadanje misli, brige, i to ne samo o tuđoj, već i o svojoj čeljadi: — Kako sam mogao vjerovati da sam ja i moja porodica središte svega što postoji? Zašto sam se jadio kad se Marija udala? Zašto sam toliko ronio u jedne te iste knjige i uzdisao od sitnih briga za ženu i djecu?... i prisluškivao brbljarije varoške kao nepismena baba? Što je više mislio o porodici, žalost radi toga što je kod njega nema, iščezavala pred veličinom i ljepotom zvjezdanoga neba te mirisa šume, livada i buke bijelog vodopada... Ta već davno Plejada ne bijaše sasvim njegova! Čim je počela rađati djecu, Olga poče da živi za tu sitnež, i duša joj se od njega stala tuđiti. A tako isto bijaše i s djecom. Sve do šeste godine bijahu njegova: on ih je svom dušom ljubio, i ona se privijala uz njega, a tada ih prozva svojim zvjezdicama. No dođe vrijeme kad pođoše u školu i kad mu ih oteše: i njegovoj očinskoj vlasti i njegovoj ljubavi. Nije mogao da im zapovijeda, jer mu ih prisvojiše strani ljudi. Njegovom djecom počeše raspolagati učitelji, kateheta, profesori, a zatim poglavice sportskih klubova i drugi, a njemu ostade jedina briga kako će ih što bolje hraniti i odijevati. Dječje mišljenje i želje počeše se odvraćati ne samo od oca i majke, već i rođeni dom postade im tuđi. Tako je mislio zatvorenih očiju, a onda je opet stao promatrati nebo ukrašeno blistavim zvijezdama. Kratka ljetna noć bijaše pri kraju, i oko njega postade vidnije, ali drveta i grmlje još se uvijek crnjeli, no zašumili jače od vjetrića koji naviješta zoru. Trepetljičino lišće življe zaklepetalo kao da se raduje svome prijatelju vjetru s istoka. I buka slapa jednako dopirala k njemu, pa se Jugović sjetio i toga kako su već stari grčki filozofi vjerovali da i golema svemirska tjelesa, kružeći neizmjernim prostorom, daju tako divne harmonične zvukove da ih smrtni ljudi ne mogu čuti. To su bogovi pridržali sebi! Jugović poče osjećati neki ponos kao da se je uzdigao mnogo više nad sve druge što ih je znao. Ustade hitro kao pomlađen i zaputi se kući prije nego sasvim zabijelje nebo i prije nego se zvijezde počeše gasiti. III U njegovoj sobici bilo još tamno, pa užeže ostatke stearinskih svijeća. Na stolu je odmah vidio fotografiju svoje Plejade, a na zidu Marijinu sliku što mu je na rastanku darovala. U pustošnoj kući iznova ga popade čežnja za njima kao da i ne bijaše onih misli što ga snađoše kad je gledao ljeskanje zvijezda na visokom nebu. I šum bijelog slapa, i žamor tamne šume, i miris noći kao da odjednom iz njegove svijesti iščezoše. Tada cvijeće i obje fotografije ponese u izbu gdje je spavao, te ih postavi uz krevet. Svuče se i legne, ali ne s odlukom da odmah zaspi. Gledao je i opet u likove svoje žene i djece pa i u Marijin lik, a kroz treperenje slabih plamenčaka njihova lica milo gledala i osmjehivala se. Sad ne da je baš mislio, nego i osjećao, kako je porodica, i uopće ljubav, ono glavno što daje smisao životu, makar oni što se vole bili razasuti po cijeloj zemlji. Veza ljubavi nije ništa slabija i manja od gravitacije, koja drži na okupu beskonačno udaljene planete... Sad bi pregorio cijelo nebo sa svim zvijezdama, samo da mu je vratiti jedan cigli dan svoje mladosti kad je u crnokosu Mariju bacao snijeg i kad mu je Olga donosila snježne grude... — No kad sam pravo mislio? Na breščiću promatrajući veličajno nebo ili sada u ovoj tijesnoj izbi, kad gledam u ženin lik, u malenu djecu i dragu Mariju? Ovakve misli počeše ga umarati, pa stari Jugović zatvori očnje kapke. Poče ga svladavati jaki drijem, te zaboravi i da svjećice utrne. No, i u polusnu uznemireni mozak kušao je nastaviti započeti rad: — Što je veliko, a što je sitno?... što je važnije: čovječji osjećaj ili neizmjerje svemirskog prostora i njegovih zvijezda? Bogu nije ništa ni veliko ni maleno, za veliki duh nema prostora, ni prošlosti, ni budućnosti!... Ali, kako da to razumijem? Misli se u njegovoj duši sve jače zamagljivale, te napokon čvrsto usne, bešćutan i nepomičan poput lešine. Domalo se u sobi razdani, a onda vesele jutarnje zrake padoše i na golišavu lubanju starog Jugovića, po kojoj odmah stade čeprkati nekoliko muha. Još sasvim nedogorene svjećice u tolikoj svjetlosti žalostivo drhtale, kao da im se neće umirati. A golemo plameno sunce i sitne, crne muhe, jednako se rugahu čovječjim moždanima pod onim golim tjemenom. Kategorija:Proza